Angel
by crazyhale
Summary: alice has been kidnapped will jasper find her intime?


I woke from my dream to the sound of my alarm clock blasting James Brown's I feel good. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and rolled out of bed to jump in the shower, the warm water relaxing me yet waking me up at the same time. Once done in the shower I dressed in my black skinny jeans, my latest murder dolls shirt and my classic high top converse. I fluffed up my wavy deep brown hair, put on some black eye liner and my purple eye shadow to get that smoky eye effect, a little lip gloss to finish and I was ready to go. I grabbed my bag and then ran out the door to catch the bus.

Or at least that's what I wished happened this morning, instead I'm sitting here in a dark room, make up running down my face, my prom dress torn and my skin bruised. Waiting for him to return. I'm writing this in case I don't make it.

I'm Alice Brandon; I'm 18 on the 31st July. I stand at about 5f 1inch with long brown hair and my deep brown eyes are usually covered with my purple rimmed glasses. I move here three years ago from England and now live in a care home but I'm rarely here, usually you'll find me at my best friends place, Jasper Hale is his name and he's my Texan cowboy and annoyingly I'm 'his little crumpet' .

We were meant to meet back up today to talk about the 'thing' that happened at prom last night, yeah well that was before he found me last night. I was walking home around midnight, I think, when I saw him just standing there, in the shadows, in the ally by the corner shop of my street. He was dressed in black and I could only see his eyes an alarming red colour, I felt a shudder run down my spine as I walked past and I knew I should have had Jasper walk me back he warned me not to be on my own, but I didn't have time to regret my decision the man was walking, no stalking towards me. I picked up my pace, so did he. I could see the lights of the house, my breath came quicker, his footsteps faster, a hand on my arm, the scream caught in my throat, the pain in the back of my head, the smell of blood, then nothingness.

And as cliché as this may sounds that's all I remember. I woke up in this room looking worse than a junkie without his fix. It felt like a fire was making its way through my veins, my vision was blurred and I couldn't feel around for my glasses as I was chained to a wall, who in the hell chains people to the wall other than psycho… ahh great.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes I hear a creak and a slither of light appears. The light gets bigger and I realise a door is opening, he is standing there, dressed as he was earlier. He stepped forward and crouched in front of me, silently he placed pads on my arms, thighs and chest.

"You're MY angel…no MY fallen angel a beautiful creature that's fallen from the sky's and needs MY protection" he said "now who do you belong to?" he asked in a calm voice

"No-one" my voice was weak and horse from crying. I felt a small shock run from my body, it originated at the pads.

"Who do you belong to?" he yelled and another, much stronger shock ran through me. The adrenalin kicked in then as well as my defence.

"Not you, you're a disgusting masochistic bastard and I will never submit to you" I spat at him. He sat there stunned for a minute, he's eyes were blank, then it hit me he was wearing contacts, but why if he wasn't going to let me go which I doubt he was then why would he try to avoid showing me his identity, whilst I was trying to figure this out he had stood and ripped the pads of me and had then punched me in the face, my head smacked the concrete wall and I fell back into the darkness this time I welcomed it.

We repeated this until I could barely open my eyes, I haven't eaten or drunk anything since he took me and I could hear the screams of other girls but I don't know where they were. They were fading though each day getting just that little bit quieter. That's what scared me if they were getting quieter does that mean they were dying, if so was I next, or were they escaping this was more a hope than a real option, he wouldn't let us just leave not if he treat them anything like me.

I don't know how long I've been here, don't know if they are looking for me or if they even care. I'm cold and scared and I think I've finally lost my mind all I can think of is Jasper but now I can see him in this room, his piercing green eyes, shaggy dirty blond hair, god I love his hair, his lips, the lips I've only experienced once, and tight embrace, even his smell is so clear in my memory it's like he's really with me.

"Alice?" his silken, musical voice called out to me as I slipped back into the numbing darkness perhaps for the final time after all people do say when you die you see your life flash before your eyes.

I regained consciousness and felt a familiar warm body next to mine…Jasper, I opened my eyes and was assaulted with white, damn hospitals should get some colour there worse than a pasty ginger kid. I could hear a beeping of some machine but the main thing my ears focused on was mumbling that woke me.

"Don't leave me, I don't think I can live without you, please come back to me my little crumpet plea…"the pleading was broke off with a sob that ripped through his chest causing him to push into me.

"I…I….I'm…."I tried to speak his head snapped up to mine and I saw so much relief and joy in his eyes, his beautiful graced his tired face. In the next moment his lips were on mine softly at first but then pushing harder, this was what I needed to come back from that nightmare, his hands now on my waist held me tighter and I let out a cry of pain, he tore his lips from me and I whimpered at the lost. His eyes staring at me worriedly. "chill cowboy I'm fine just a little sore" I smiled at him but anger flashed In his eyes " fine, fine how can you say that you were hurt, you were electrocuted for Christ's sake and I couldn't help how can you say your fine!" he yelled at me.

"Wow are you sure it's me they should be worried about and not you" I laughed.

"How can you laugh?" he asked in disbelief.

"Eh. Just my way of dealing with it. Quick question how did I get here?"

"Oh umm when you didn't meet me I started to freak" "as usual" "shut up. Anyway I went to the home and they said you hadn't come home but thought you were with me so we went to the police and they started doing what they do and then after a tip from that animals girlfriend they got warrant and we searched the place and found you and ten other girls as well as some limbs….in his fridge." he said with a angry expression dancing on his face and in his eyes, which was quite hot and I was momentarily distracted from the fact that I may have been some guys next meal.

"Was he going to eat me?" I finally asked.

"No, he said you were going to be something much more. I think you need more sleep" he said in that 'this is the end of this convocation' tone. He went to get off the tiny bed but I pulled him back to me, I didn't want to be alone the thought of that guy still scared me.

"I don't want to sleep let's talk more" I said in what was meant to be a defiant tone but I probably sounded like a whiny 5 year old.

He laughed. "Okay then what do you want to talk about?" he questioned.

"How 'bout prom?" I suggested.


End file.
